1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mooring systems for vessels, and more particularly to a mooring system in which each mooring line thereof is equipped with a transmitter controlled clasp for remotely disengaging with respect to a stationary mooring member in response to actuation of a transmitter. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a mooring system of the aforesaid class, further being equipped with transmitter controlled retraction of the mooring lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vessels are moored utilizing mooring lines which connect between the vessel and stationary mooring members, such as for example, but not limited to, cleats or piles connected with a dock or pier. It is common practice to secure the mooring lines fore and aft of the vessel at at least one of the starboard or port sides of the vessel, preferably both. The connection of each mooring line to the vessel usually involves loop or knotted attachment to a respective cleat on the vessel, and connection to the respective stationary mooring member is usually accomplished by hand tying. These connections are time consuming, sometimes dangerous, and rather onerous, especially for pleasure craft operators.
In partial response to these problems, a retractable mooring line for vessels is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,537 to Smith, dated Oct. 6, 1987. In this device, a spring loaded reel is provided in which a mooring line centrally exits from the vessel's deck and is thereupon unreeled so as to be secured to a stationary mooring member. When released from the stationary mooring member, the mooring line retracts via the spring action of the spring loaded reel. While Smith provides a retractable mooring line, there still remains the dangers and problems associated with its release from the stationary mooring member. And, this situation is aggravated by the location of the mooring line exit at the center of the deck of the vessel.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mooring line system which provides a plurality of mooring lines, located at the port and starboard sides of the bow and stern of the vessel so as to provide excellent moorage relative to stationary mooring members, and further which provides remote release of all mooring lines and retraction thereof thereafter.